


He Found it Amusing

by dragonnan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Concerned Mycroft, Gen, Hospitalized Sherlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Mycroft, Redemption Fanart, Scene from fanfic, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Please read "Redemption" by sgam76This scene is from Chapter 46: Intervention: Part SixSpoilers for the fanfic within this scene.





	He Found it Amusing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390473) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



[ ](https://postimg.cc/QK59cCtc)

 

_The room was still silent, save for the quiet hum of the oxygen feed. Sherlock was in the same position, still wielding that unnatural stillness, like a small animal hiding from a predator. Mycroft sighed again, before settling back into his chair._

_“I thought we were past this,” he said softly into the silence. “Not the…incidents…themselves, but rather your belief that they somehow represent a failing on your part.”_

_There was a tiny hitch in the breath from the cot. Not ideal, but nonetheless a reaction._

_“I have often wished for the right words to use to convince you of that truth,” Mycroft continued. “A neurological firestorm is not a choice on your part, nor is it something you can train yourself out of, no matter how hard you try.” He paused, then continued. “And I have no illusions about how hard you have tried, brother mine. But in this case, you are the victim of a cascade of adverse circumstances—your illness, your medications, and a willfully ignorant troll in a position of power.”_

_“Not unlike yourself,” came a wisp of a voice from the cot. Mycroft was startled into a true crack of laughter._

_“Willfully ignorant—well, at times, perhaps. But a bit too tall for a troll, surely?” he replied, in an amused tone._

_“Ask me again when I’m not under the influ- inful—” His brow furrowed in frustration. “I’m too stoned for…I’m too stoned,” Sherlock rasped, his voice wrecked. He tried to shift position, only to stop with a gasp. Mycroft hurriedly stood and helped him settle on his back, adjusting the oxygen line carefully and shifting pillows. A pale hand gestured towards the head of the cot, and Mycroft hit the controls to lift Sherlock’s shoulders slightly._

_Sherlock’s irises were near-colourless in the dim light, around large, dark pupils; his hair was a mad snarl on the pillow. He looked ill, and tired, and, well, drugged. He blinked, quite slowly, before speaking again._

_“He found it amusing,” he said, in a voice that was now slurring noticeably. “When I…the lights. He didn’t laugh. But.”_

_That was as far as he could get, but the meaning was clear. Mycroft was reconsidering the gelding option._

_“He has been dealt with,” Mycroft said, saving the details for later, when his brother would remember (and, hopefully, appreciate) them. “You won’t see him again.”_

_Sherlock nodded owlishly. He blinked again, as if awaiting some signal to speak. Lacking that, however, his eyes slowly slid back shut again, and he relaxed into the pillows with a sigh of relief._

 

\- Redemption by sgam76


End file.
